Xeno Child
by RocknKitty
Summary: HA HA! RK BE BACK IN TOWN! LOOK INSIDE FOR DETAILS, KEEP AN EYE OPEN 4 THE STORY'S REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I made this up today, either when I was eating, doing dishes, or dusting.\, I forget which one :P This is another Alien vs Predator fanfic, and depending on how many fics I do at one time, and how busy I get, I will tyr to post new chapie every week. Man, I need a schedule for all the fanfics I'm making:P Hope you enjoy this, and trust me, it gets better later on. **

Xeno Child

Chapter 1

Year: 2105

A door opened and the two prisoners squinted at the new light. Five men stood in and by the doorway, four carrying guns and one in a long white coat, white pants, and white shirt. The man in the white coat pointed to one of the prisoners, a woman about the age of thirty. "Get her." He said. Two men carrying guns walked right up to her, grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away from the child she was holding in her arms.

"No! No, leave me alone! Leave her alone!" the woman shouted. She looked back at the young girl about seven as the men carried her away. "Just please don't hurt her!"

"Mommy!" the girl screamed running to the woman. One of the other men grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she shouted struggling to break free of his grasp. In response, he hit her across the face with the back of his hand. She fell back, holding her cheek and crying.

"Bring her too." The man in white said. The last two men grabbed the girl and walked away. The man in the white coat shut the door, and walked behind the men and the girl.

The woman had been rendered unconscious by the scientists, and had been separated from her daughter. Now she found herself chained up against a wall, and an egg like thing right in front of her.

What did she and her daughter do to deserve this? All that they were doing were riding a plane to New York, and when they landed, they were attacked by the scientists and men with guns. The other passengers were in separate rooms then her and her daughter at the "compound", and from what she knew, no one else on Earth knew of what these people were doing. Testing of some sort.

Suddenly, the egg seemed to open. The woman tried to break free of the chains, but it was no use. She screamed as an unknown creature sprung onto her face.

The men carrying the girl put her on a metal table in what looked like a surgery room. The man in the white coat entered the room, and many other men and women in white and with masks on entered behind him. The girl felt nervous and butterflies grew in her stomach.

One of the men with the gun held her down, while the other started to take off her clothing. There was nothing she could do about it. When all her clothing was gone, they strapped her onto the table and exited the room. She struggled but it was no use. She was now crying uncontrollably. The scientists all approached her and circled her. One of them was carrying a large needle.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please don't hurt me." They made no response, and the one carrying the needle injected it into her arm. She fell asleep instantly, and they soon began their experiment.

The woman awoke what seemed hours later. She was still chained against the wall, and on the ground, she could see the dead corpse of a facehugger.

"Oh my God…" she said as she looked down. She suddenly felt a pain in her chest. Another sharp pain emerged. She screamed in pain and wriggled in the chains. Finally, the pain in her chest died, as did she. What emerged from her chest, was a Xenomorph Queen.

**DAYS LATER**

The little girl woke up again in the dark room. She stretched and looked at the food tray on the floor. On it was more food. She started to eat hungrily, and she noticed the small voices coming from the walls. She paid attention to them as she ate.

"_I miss Mother," _one of them said. _"I miss her so much. When will we see her?"_

"_Soon," _another said. _"Tomorrow we make our escape. We bring whatever living things we find to Mother, and then put them in the Nest."_

"_Why to Mother first?"_ the first voice said.

"_So she can inspect who is worthy enough to give birth to our siblings." _The second voice said again.

The little girl nodded, in agreement to the voices. She didn't know **who** these voices belonged to, but every day she heard them and many more. There was one female voice that seemed to remind her of someone, but she couldn't remember who.

Suddenly, the door opened. Two men walked in and carried the girl through the hallways and into what looked like a doctor's office. They sat her on an examination table, and then walked away. A man in a white coat approached her, and later another more important looking man came into the room.

"How is our little project doing?" The more important looking man asked, looking at the girl.

"Great!" the other replied. "She doesn't remember anything of her past, or of the surgery, and we think that judging by the creatures' growth pattern, she can even hear them!" He seemed much exited about the whole thing.

The other man nodded. He then looked at the girl. "So do you hear them? Do you hear people in other rooms of the compound?" The girl nodded. "What do you hear them say?" the man asked with a smile.

"They say that you're going to die." The girl said, looking in the man's eyes. "Everyone will die, even me."

The man laughed. "I think it's too soon to say if she can hear them or not." He turned to walk away. "Give her a few days, I'm sure she'll hear what their **really** saying."

**THE NEXT DAY**

The little girl's door banged and she could faintly see dent marks in the metal. She heard screams outside and she heard the creatures shouting. Why did no one believe her when she said this would happen? She huddled in a corner as the door finally gave in. The creatures looked directly at her.

"_Come quietly, and we won't hurt you."_ One of the creatures said. The girl nodded and walked right up to the creatures. Surprised, the creatures examined her.

"_She understands us?"_ another said looking at the other. The little girl nodded again. The creatures seemed to smile.

"_Finally, we find an intelligent human!"_ the other exclaimed. The other seemed to nod, and lifted the girl up. Her head lay against the cold skin of the creature's chest, but she didn't care. The creatures ran through the hallways quietly, finding the path to their Mother…

The Queen screeched at an unworthy human. Her children bowed before her, and carried the screaming human away to the feeding room. The two creatures carrying the little girl walked up before their Queen.

"_Mother," _one said, letting the girl stand on her legs in front of her. _"This human understands us."_

"_Yes,"_ the other agreed. _"She understands us perfectly."_

The Queen looked at the child. Normally, she wouldn't care if a human understood her kind or not, as long as they either fed her children or gave birth to them. But the Queen saw something different in the child. She seemed to somehow remember her, from a different time.

"_**Bring her to me, my children."**_ She commanded the creatures. They brought the child up to the Queen's face, and the Queen smelt her. The child showed no emotion of fear, but she could smell it faintly on her. The Queen looked into the child's eyes. She didn't want to keep this human with her children, in fear that it would turn traitorous, but when she looked in the child's eyes, she made her final decision.

"_**We keep the human child." **_She said. _**"Tell your brothers and sisters to treat her as one of us, and watch her always. Make sure no harm comes to her. And above all, let no human or other creature take her away from us."**_

Her two children nodded their heads.

"_But Mother,"_ one asked. _"What will we call her?"_

The Queen was silent for a moment, and then looked at the human child. _**"We will call her Saleta."**_

The child bowed in respect to the Queen, before being carried off by her new siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't expect SOOO many people would like the first chap O.O makes me feel good though thank you everyone for the reviews, and I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm sorry to say, but I might get writer's block TT anyway, back to ze story. Think I got this chap figured out… **

Chapter 2 

A woman ran through hallways in the compound, eyes searching every corner of the walls, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the building. She ran quietly through the compound, her bare feet barely making a sound as she sprinted across the metal flooring. She stopped suddenly, quickly crouching to the ground. She used her hands and feet to balance in her position. Further away, underneath the flooring, she heard screeching. She looked down, concentrating on the sound. The screeching stopped, and she got up fast. She quickly pushed some of her long blonde hair out of her face, and began running through the corridors again. She found an emptied elevator shaft, and jumped right down it. She landed somewhat hardly on the ground, but she was used to this sort of thing. She immediately started running again down more hallways and corridors. 

The young woman stopped running, and paced herself to a walk. She entered the basement of the compound, and looked up to the Xenomorph Queen. She ran up to the Queen, and bowed her head in respect. 

_**"Saleta,"**_ The Queen said, calling her child. _**"What have you found?"**_

"Nothing Mother," Saleta said, lifting her head. 

Saleta was a young woman, about the age of 20. The year was now 2118, and the once secret compound belonging to a secret government was now Xenomorph infested, and had been for 13 years. Sure, many soldiers would come in every few months to exterminate of the creatures, but they only increased the population of the Xenomorphs or fed their hunger. 

"May I ask though, Mother," Saleta said. "What are we looking for? Are more humans coming?" 

The Queen looked at her human child. _**"Come up to me, Saleta." **_

Saleta nodded, and using the walls to aid her, she jumped onto her Mother's enormous back and onto her shoulder. She rubbed her head against the side of the Queen's head, showing affection and praise. The Queen in return, rubbed her head against Saleta, accepting her daughter's praise. 

_**"I sense that something is coming Saleta…Something…not human…"**_ The Queen began. _**"I'm not sure what it is, but I know it means harm to us."**_

Saleta rubbed her head against the Queen again. "I won't let anything harm us, Mother. If anything comes I'll kill it myself to keep you from harm." 

The Queen loved to hear the praise of her children. She let out a small high pitch shriek, and rubbed her head lovingly against her daughter. "_**You are a very loving daughter, Seleta. You make me proud with each passing day."**_ Saleta nodded, and rubbed her head once more against the Queen. 

_**"You must sleep now Saleta, you have worked hard today."**_

Saleta nodded again, and jumped from her Mother's shoulder. She ran through corridors, avoiding hitting eggs until she spotted a small movement on the floor. 

She stopped her running, and crouched down to look at what had caused the movement. Running and occasionally stopping against the wall, there was a large, white rat. Saleta watched the rat until it stopped again, before pouncing on the rat and grabbing it in her hand. It squirmed from her grip, and tried to break free. Saleta slowly put her face right up to the rat, and bite its neck. The rat died instantly, and blood flowed down Saleta's hand. Saleta smiled, and started to eat the rat until nothing was left, except for some fur on the ground. Saleta rubbed her mouth from the back of her hand, got up, and started running again. 

Saleta stopped running when she reached a large room, filled with Xenomorphs. Some were awake and talking or playing with others, while some were sleeping. Saleta smiled when she saw three familiar faces. She walked through the room until she met with the three Xenomorphs she knew. 

_"Saleta! We were waiting for you."_ One of them said. Saleta rubbed her head lovingly to her Xenomorph sibling. The Xenomorph rubbed his head against Saleta back, while his two other brothers stepped up to greet Saleta. 

"I'm sorry. I found a little snack on the way here." She chuckled. She rubbed her head against the two other Xenomorphs, Y'ta and Wern. They rubbed their heads back, and hissed in delight to see their sister. 

_"Was it another rat? There seems to be many of those lately."_ The first Xenomorph said. 

Saleta stood next to her brother and Y'ta and Wern sat beside her, tails behind her and heads rubbing her hips and thighs. "It was, Q'rin. A very plump one too." 

Q'rin seemed to smile at her sister's statement. _"I am tired now, sister. I think we should rest. Everyone is starting to go to sleep."_ he looked around the room. 

Surely enough, the tired Xenomorphs that were playing and talking amongst their siblings were now starting to sleep on the floor, some sleeping next to each other. 

"I wish to sleep too, brother." Saleta said, starting to sit on the floor. She looked up at Y'ta and Wern. "Are you sleeping too?" 

_"We are, sister."_ Wern responded. He and Y'ta started to lie on the ground, curling into a ball and wrapping their tail around themselves, much like a cat. 

Saleta nodded and waited for Q'rin to lie down into his position. When he looked comfortable, she crawled next to him and laid her back against his front body. Though his skin was cold, it was the little warmth she had since she never wore any human clothing. It irritated her skin and made it hard to run freely in the compound. 

He lifted his tail and wrapped it around her, keeping her both warm and protected. He lay his lower jaw on the top of her head, and she lovingly lifted her head, rubbing his chin. He rubbed his chin down against her, and softly hissed. Saleta then curled herself into a small ball, legs somewhat stretched out. She started to drift to sleep, feeling her brother's breathing against her back and hearing some of her siblings' growl in their sleep… 

**Short chapter, but I hope you liked still tryin' to figure out the story more, and hopefully soon I'll get it ;) have a nice weekend you guys! I'll try to get a chapter up for sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO DA!!!!!!!!! YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!! Really long one too…. **

**Okay, I just realized that it's like every 4 days I make a new chapter. This probably won't happen a lot in the future. So, new chapters might take longer to make. And good news! I think I've figured out most of the story! YEAH! GO ME!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!! Yes, I pride in myself too much :P right, enough of me chattin' and more chapterin'! Here's chapter 3.**

**NOTE: I do not own Alien, Predator, or AVP. I do however own the idea of the story, Saleta, upcoming character, and…..uh….that's basically it. enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The ship was coming closer to Earth now. In a few hours he'd be starting his hunt. He smirked at the idea. He'd waited a very long time to hunt, and now he was finally going too.

There was a beeping noise and he turned to one of his computers. Its red lettering and words flashed brightly. He tapped on one of the keyboards, and read the screen.

_XenoMorph life signs have been found on Earth. Near hunting ground "New York City". Approximately 345 kilometers East, underground._

His eyes widened and he smiled with his upper mandibles. He tapped at the keyboard again, telling the ship to go to its exact location. He then got up from his control chair, and walked to put on his armor. _'This is going to be a very fun hunt…'_ he thought.

Originally, he was going back to Earth to hunt humans once again, and after a week or so, he would return to his home planet. But now that he had found Xenomorphs on Earth, he would hunt them instead. They were **much **more honorable than humans, and he would be given much praise at home for killing more of the beasts.

'_Aderane, almighty hunter and slayer of Xenomorphs.'_ He thought putting on his chest plate. He smirked again. As soon as he put on all his armor, he equipped all of his weapons. He put on his helmet, and tested to see it worked properly. Aderane flipped open his wrist computer, and tested it to make sure everything was working fine. He returned to the control room of his small ship, seeing that he would be at the Xenomorph location in a half hour.

Aderane turned off the auto control and landed the ship in a forest. He got off the ship, cloaked himself and using the trees, ran and jumped to the Xenomorph location.

"A fun hunt this will be." He said.

**SAME TIME IN THE XENOMORPH NEST**

Saleta slowly opened her eyes, waking up from her sleep. She still slept beside Q'rin, who was in a light sleep. She stretched her arms and legs out, and then looked around the room. Some of the Xenomorphs were up, slowly getting up and yawning. She nudged Q'rin with her head.

"Q'rin…Q'rin, it's time to get up." She said softly, still nudging him. He moved his head, and wrapped his tail tighter around Saleta. "Q'rin…" she said slightly louder.

He finally lifted his head, and lifted his tail grip from her. He yawned, and arched his back, stretching like a cat. Saleta smiled, and woke up Y'ta and Wern the same way.

Just as the other Xenomorphs were waking up, they all heard a loud screeching.

"Mother." Saleta said. She looked at her brothers and they nodded, running to their Queen. While they used the walls and ceilings to crawl and run, Saleta ran through the corridors, using the walls to jump and turn corners.

They finally reached their Queen. Saleta, Q'rin, Y'ta, Wern and five other Xenomorphs bowed before their Mother.

"_**Children…My Children listen to me…" **_The Queen began. _**"Something is coming. Something is coming and it means harm to us and the Nest." **_Saleta's siblings screeched and roared in anger. _**"I ask you, to guard all the entrances to the Nest. If anything comes, kill it, and bring it to me."**_

"_Where shall we all guard?"_ Wern asked.

"_**Wern, you and Q'rin and two of your fellow siblings will guard the west entrance. Saleta, Y'ta and another will guard the south entrance, and the rest will guard the north-east entrance."**_

Saleta and the Xenomorphs bowed their heads and ran to their assigned posts.

"_**Be careful my children. The hive rests in your hands."**_ The Queen called out.

Saleta ran up to her sibling hiding by the entrance. "Have you seen anything?" she asked.

"_Nothing sister."_ The Xenomorph replied. Saleta nodded and returned to Y'ta, who was crouched in the remains of a large ventilation shaft. She crouched beside him, and rubbed her head against his.

"_Are you scared Saleta?" _he asked looking at her.

"No brother, I'm not." She said. "I'm just worried about Mother. Have you noticed that she seems more tired than usual?"

"_I have."_ He said looking straight ahead._ "Maybe it is because of this thing that is trying to kill us."_

"Maybe it is." Saleta said. She heard a noise from the entrance of the hive. "Y'ta…"

Y'ta looked at the entrance, to see nothing. He could see his sibling, who was slowly moving toward something. _"Stay here Saleta."_ He said. She nodded, and he slowly crept along the walls to the entrance.

He could see something, and sense it too. It was invisible, but he saw its movement. He slowly looked to his sibling, who was ready to pounce on the invisible object. His sibling screeched, and then lunged at the object. But before he could hit the object, he was thrown backwards, a net against him. It started to cut into his skin, and he screeched in pain.

Y'ta screeched in anger, and leapt at the unknown object. The object, or person, didn't expect this, and fell to the ground. The unknown person then started to become visible, slowly at first, but then they were completely visible.

The person wore armor all over themselves, and a helmet, and his skin was greenish yellow. He had large clawed hands, and he was about the same size as Y'ta.

The person roared as he wrestled with Y'ta, who screeched back. His sibling, still caught in the net, tried to break through. His blood burned through the net, and he leapt from its grasp.

The unknown person kicked Y'ta off of them self, and kicked him into Y'ta's sibling. They got up almost immediately, screeching in anger at the person.

Saleta slowly approached the battle, using the shadows to hide herself. She readied herself to strike at the unknown person at any moment…

Aderane jumped up, quickly grabbing his smart disk and throwing it at one of the Xenomorphs. The one who had been caught in the net met the smart disk in the head, and fell to the ground dead. The other Xenomorph screeched in anger, and jumped towards him.

Aderane drew out his wrist blades, and pushed them into the Xenomorph's chest. The Xenomorph screeched in pain, and shot its second mouth at Aderane. After a minute or so, it hung dead in his wrist blades. He threw it off, acid blood still on the non-burnable blades.

"YOU BASTARD!" he heard someone yell. He turned to his left to see something rushing toward him. They collided, hitting the ground. He felt something on him, punching and biting him. He roared, and with his wrist blade hand tried to attack what he assumed was another Xenomorph. The only thing was was that this Xenomorph was incredibly small. The Xenomorph grabbed his arm; his wrist blades touched its skin. It screamed in pain from the acid, and he saw this as his chance.

He grabbed the small Xenomorph by its shoulders, and flung it to the ground, on top of it. He pulled back his wrist blades, holding the creature down with his hand and legs. He was about to thrust the blades into the Xenomorph, but he stopped. The creature he had been attacking wasn't a Xenomorph. No, it was a young human woman.

He looked at her confused. What was a human doing in a Xenomorph hive? He looked at her face. She had bluish grey eyes, filthy blonde hair, and a beautiful face. Aderane further inspected her and his eyes widened and he made a face at his new discovery. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

'_Maybe the Xenomorphs were not attacking her because she has one inside of her…' _Aderane thought. Using his helmet, he X-rayed her chest area to find no Xenomorph inside her.

"Well?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked back at the woman. "Are you going to kill me like my brothers or what?"

'_Brothers?'_ he thought. _'Does this human think she is a Xenomorph? It would explain why she would not be clothed and why she is not impregnated, but…a Xenomorph?' _he came to one conclusion. He would have to ask her himself.

"What are you?" he asked in English.

'_What?'_ Saleta thought. "What do I look like to you?" she hissed at the unknown person.

"A human." Was the person's response.

"A human?!" she snapped. "I am no human! I am far more beautiful than a human! Never compare me to those filthy vermin!" she struggled to break free from him, but his weight and size was too much. The person brought his other hand down on her shoulder, keeping her pinned down even more.

"You are a human, woman!" the person snapped back. "Why do you have no tail if you are one of your brothers?"

"It is a birth defect!" she growled.

Aderane narrowed his eyes from behind his mask. This was a very stubborn human woman. He somewhat liked that. **"I may as well end your life now human. Maybe in the after life you will realize what you really are." **He clicked in his own tongue. He lifted his wrist blades into the air once again, only to pause.

'_This human may be of advantage to me.' _Aderane thought. _'If she has lived with the Xenomorphs, maybe our culture will be able to learn more about them without risking any lives. Yes…she can tell me everything I need to know about them. And when I have found out enough, I can dispose of her and resume my hunt…'_

Saleta starred up at the unknown…_thing_, in front of her. He had her pinned down and his blades ready to strike her at any moment, ending her life. But he didn't. He instead sheathed the blades. With one of his large hands he grabbed her two wrists. She struggled to get her hands free, but he was still on top of her. With his other hand, he picked her up from underneath her knees and laid her upper back against his arm that was holding her wrists.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, wriggling from his grasp. This only made him pull her more closely to him, her chest inches away from his. "Let go of me!" she shouted again and repeated to no prevail. He got up from the ground, and started to walk to the entrance of the hive.

When they reached outside, Saleta squinted her eyes from the light. She immediately froze when she saw the outside world. All around where large green plants that reached all the way up to the sky. She looked up to see the blue sky, and a bright yellow object.

"What…What is that?" she asked the person, still looking up at the yellow object.

Aderane looked at her gaze and up to the sun. _'She doesn't even know what the sun is?'_ he asked himself. _'Then again, Xenomorphs prefer to live underground.'_ "It's called a sun." he said continuing his walk to his ship.

"Sun." the woman repeated. "And those large plants, what are they?"

"Trees." He said looking straight ahead.

"Trees." She repeated him again.

The rest of the way back to Aderane's ship the woman was quiet, looking at the forest and admiring everything. But as soon as she spotted his ship, she began struggling again.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Aderane kept his grip on her as he entered the ship. He was relieved to let her go when he entered his bedroom. He plopped her on his bed, which was very large, and she immediately stiffened. He stood there looking at her curiously. She was examining the bed, feeling it with her hands.

"It's so soft…" she said. He just somewhat ignored her, reaching into his closet to pull out some clothes. He didn't feel comfortable with her so exposed. He searched the closet for the smallest thing, and then remembered some old human clothes that he had kept from his previous hunt. He dug into the closet, pulling out the jeans and T-shirt. He walked over to her carrying the clothes, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Come." He said. She hesitated, and then followed him. He led her to the bathroom, and took her to the shower. He placed the clothes on the ground, and turned on the shower, putting his hand in it to make sure it was the right temperature. He gestured for her to walk in.

"You can clean yourself here." He said. She just stood there, looking at the shower.

"I…I don't know how." She said. He made a face. She really had lived with Xenomorphs a long time to not know how to bathe herself.

"Like this." He said. He pulled one of her hands into the shower, and with his other hand he grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it against her skin, cleaning it. She watched carefully as he cleaned her whole arm. "Can you do it?"

She slowly nodded. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to clean her. That would just be…awkward.

"Put on the clothes here when you are done." He said, pointing at the clothes. "I will come shortly."

She nodded again, and stepped into the shower. Aderane left, taking off his armor now with only his lion cloth on. He walked into the 'kitchen' and opened his 'fridge', and pulled out a large piece of raw meat. He put it on a platter, and cut it into small pieces using a knife. He walked back to his bedroom, placing the tray on his bed. He then walked to the Bathroom, to check on the human woman.

She was out of the shower, her once filthy blonde hair now look fairly clean and wet, and the dirt on her body was all gone, leaving her skin clean. She looked much different than when he first saw her. She was examining the clothes he had given her, making faces.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

She paused a moment to look at his face. She seemed somewhat surprised, but did not react in any way. "I do not wear human clothes." She said. "They make my skin itch."

"Well, you are going to wear them." He said approaching her.

She raised her lips showing her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "You do not rule over me _creature_!"

Aderane towered over her and looked down upon her. She looked up at him, still no change in her face. She did not seem at all scared at his size compared to her.

"You will wear these human clothes if you value the skin on your back." He said.

She seemed somewhat scared at this. "You speak tough but you aren't inside." She said.

Aderane raised his brow. "As do you." He said.

She somewhat twitched her eye, then looked at the clothes in her hands. "How do you expect me to put on these clothes if I do not know **how** to wear them?"

Aderane sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to do this either. He took the grey T-shirt from her and put it over her head. He put her arms through the arm holes, and then helped her put on the jeans. Surprisingly, they somewhat fit her. He pulled her hair out of the shirt.

"There." He said.

"I still don't know why I must wear these clothes." She muttered, itching her shoulder.

Aderane somewhat laughed. "Come, I have food for you."

He led her back to his Bedroom, and sat on the bed. She stood there, looking at him and the tray of food. He motioned for her to sit in front of him. She obeyed, but she remained somewhat stiff.

'_If she thinks she is an animal,'_ Aderane thought._ 'Then I will have to gain her trust like one.' _He knew that the best way to win an animal's trust was to feed it, and that's what he was doing with the human woman. "You may eat." He said, spreading his hand over the tray of meat.

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then reached down and picked up a piece of raw meat. She sniffed it, glancing at Aderane once more, than put it in her mouth. She chewed quickly, swallowed, and looked at Aderane and then the tray.

"Eat as much as you like." Aderane said sweetly. She immediately took another piece of meat, enjoying the food.

"What is your name?" Aderane asked after afew minutes.

The woman swallowed the meat she was just eating, and paused for a moment. "Saleta." She said reaching for another piece of meat. "What is yours?"

"Aderane." He replied. Saleta nodded, and popped another piece of meat in her mouth. "How did you get such a beautiful name, Saleta?"

"Mother gave it to me." Saleta said. "Mother names all of us."

Aderane knew she meant the Xenomorph Queen. "How long have you been living with your family?"

Saleta paused. Her face went blank for a moment. "A…a very long time…" she said.

"Do you remember anything else other than your family?"

Saleta nodded. "Humans that took care of me and my family. They created us, and experimented with us. Then we all broke free. The humans never bother us any more." She smirked and chuckled at her last words. She grabbed another piece of meat. "This meat is much better than human meat."

Aderane at first thought she was talking about a meat humans ate called "beef", but than realized she actually meant human flesh. He stiffened a bit at the thought of cannibalism, but then relaxed at her next comment.

"This is the best meat I've ever had!" she exclaimed. "I could eat this forever!"

He smiled with his upper mandibles. "I'm glad you like it." He reached down and put a piece of meat in his mouth.

Soon the tray was empty, and Aderane thought he had gained some of Saleta's trust. He soon realized that it was already night time on earth.

"I am going to sleep now Saleta. Sleep where ever you may wish." Aderane said. He placed the empty tray on a table, and lay down in his bed, blankets over him. He closed his eyes as he started to slowly drift to sleep. He figured Saleta would sleep on the floor, seeing as most animals sleep on the ground.

He felt the blankets to his right start to lift, but he shrugged off the feeling. He soon felt something warm on his chest and his side. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Saleta underneath the blankets, her head and right arm on his chest and her front body against his side.

"I thought you would sleep on the floor!" he said somewhat startled.

"I never sleep alone." Saleta said, eyes closed. She seemed relaxed. "You're so warm…" she nudged her head into his chest. "My brothers are never warm…their always cold…but you…you are warm…" she rubbed her head against him more.

Aderane was somewhat surprised. Was this how Xenomorphs showed affection? By rubbing each other with their heads? _'Maybe I'll gain more of her trust if I do the same…' _he thought.

He rubbed his chin on her head, she smiled, and rubbed her head up against his chin, and rubbed the side of her head against his throat.

Saleta closed her eyes once more, resting her head on Aderane's chest. She heard a purring noise coming from him, and his slow breathing and purring soon lulled her to sleep. Aderane's purring reminded her of something however. Something from long ago, before she lived with her Queen and siblings. Something, from what seemed to her, another life.

**WOW! That took a looooooooooooooong time to type! Hope ya liked this chapter! It was really long. Next one might take some time. Well, see ya all laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPIE! YEAH! Took me a day or 2 to figure out what goes on exactly in this chap, and I'm pretty sure I got it all cleared up thanks everyone for reviewin' and readin'. Next chap coming soon to a near you:P**

Chapter 4

The Queen screeched in anger. _**"FIND SALETA! She can't have gone far!"**_ she ordered her children. They took off immediately, searching every corner of the compound and forest above.

The Queen was furious. Almost half a day ago she found out that not only had Saleta gone missing, but two of her beloved children were killed. She ordered her children to find her, no matter what. She **needed** Saleta more than any of her children. The Queen growled with anger. If Saleta was not found, the whole colony could **die**.

The Queen knew that she lived longer than any of her children; she was supposed to live for at least 25 years. But because of the bloody scientists who meddled with her egg, and because they wanted her so much, they increased her growth pattern and that was why she came out of her host much more fast than what she should. Now she had a shorter life, and she knew she would die in less than 3 months. She could only produce 1 more egg, the egg that would hold the new Queen to take her place. But since no humans had come, she would have to use Saleta to be the host for the new Queen. She didn't want to have to kill her own daughter, but Saleta would be saving the colony, and that would at least make Saleta proud.

The Queen growled again. _**"Once I find that damn thing that killed my children and took Saleta, I am going to KILL it!"**_

**MEANWHILE… (lol don't ask, but it sounds funny putting that in here XD)**

"_Come on honey! Our plane ride is in two hours!" Saleta heard someone yell to her. Saleta recognized herself from when she was younger in the dream, and she was petting a small, furry, black and white creature that was purring._

_Someone entered the room she was in. "Honey, are you all packed?" A woman in her 30's said. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and she had bright blue eyes._

"_Yes mommy." Saleta said, petting the small creature's head. "Will Nibbs be alright while we're gone mommy?"_

_The woman walked up beside Saleta and petted the small creature. "Don't worry Hun. Nibbs is a cat, he'll be okay alone for afew days, and the neighbor's will be taking care of him."_

"_Okay." Saleta said. "You be a good boy Nibbs, okay?" The cat yowled and rubbed its head against Saleta's leg. She giggled, and left the room with the woman…_

Aderane opened his eyes and yawned, his mandibles moving to the sides. He lay a hand on his chest, only to feel something there. He shot his eyes down, looking at Saleta's small head. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and he smiled. He petted her hair, gently stroking it back and stroking it out of her face. She somewhat groaned and nudged her head into Aderane, wrapping her arm around him.

Aderane flinched. _'What the hell am I doing?!'_ he asked himself. He shrugged off the thought and removed Saleta's hand off of himself. _'Why did I even let her sleep with me?!'_ He then gently removed himself from under her, and her head now lay on the mattress. _'Damn I'm hungry. I may as well get food for her too.'_

He walked through the ship, and got more meat out of the fridge. He cut it up again, and walked back to his room. Saleta was still sleeping. He sighed, and sat in a chair and ate some of the cut up meat.

Eventually, Saleta stirred form her sleep. She first yawned, and using her hands she raised her back, now sitting up. She looked at Aderane, who looked back at her. She noticed the tray of food in his hands.

"Hungry?" he asked, moving the tray closer to her. She nodded, took a piece of the meat and sniffed it, glanced at Aderane and took it in her mouth.

"Thank you." She said after afew pieces. Aderane nodded, still sitting in the chair.

"I slept good." She continued. "I never slept so well in my life."

Aderane stiffened, but managed to make himself nod again. "I'm glad you did." He said.

Saleta grabbed another piece of meat, but stopped and looked at Aderane. "Aderane…" she said. "What is a **cat**?"

"What?" Aderane asked, confused at her question.

"A cat…" she said again. "What is a cat?"

"A cat?" Aderane said, raising his eyebrow. "From what I know it is an animal that lives on Earth. They are called felines and can grow very large but the docile ones are small."

"What do they look like?"

"Their furry, have different colored coats, pointed ears, tails, and walk on four legs. Their size depends on what species of cat they are."

"Oh…I see…" Saleta said, eating another piece of meat.

"Why do you ask?" Aderane asked.

"I had a dream...it seemed like it was almost like a memory of my life…but forgotten…" she swallowed the meat. "Your purring last night just seemed to make me dream about a cat, that's all."

Aderane didn't question her any further. He looked at her arm to see her wound from yesterday. It was starting to bleed. He got up and walked over to Saleta, who was still sitting on the bed. "Your arm is starting to bleed. Follow me."

Saleta looked at her arm inspecting her wound. She got off the bed and followed Aderane through the ship.

He led her to what seemed like a medical room, clean and neat and containing medical tools of all kind. Saleta froze when she entered the room. Something about this room gave her the creeps and sent shivers down her spine. She shuddered.

Aderane looked back at Saleta, seeing she was pale in the face and looked almost terrified of the room.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Saleta barely nodded. Aderane motioned at the white table in the middle of the room. "Sit down."

Saleta slowly walked up to the table, and sat down. Aderane grabbed her arm to inspect her wound. Images of a human man grabbing Saleta and taking off her clothing filled her mind, and she jerked her arm away from Aderane.

Aderane was somewhat shocked. "What is wrong?"

"What are you doing…?" Saleta whispered.

"I'm only inspecting the wound." He said grabbing her arm again.

"Nothing…else…?"

"No, now hold still." Aderane said firmly. He grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned the wound. He looked at it more carefully. The acid had slightly burned her skin, and his blades had left marks in her skin. He walked over to a needle, putting a liquid inside of it, and walked back to Saleta. She immediately withdrew her arm at the sight of the needle.

"Please don't hurt me!" she shouted terrified. She looked like she was going to cry any minute.

"It's okay…It's just to keep it from getting infected." Aderane said, approaching her again with the needle.

"No!" Saleta yelped, putting her hands in front of her.

Angrily, Aderane grabbed her hands with his free hand and pulled her up to his face. She still looked terrified.

"Look, The sooner you let me do this, the sooner we get out of here, okay?" he said. She weakly nodded. He let go of her hands and held onto her arm gently. "This is going to hurt a little."

He injected the needle, and she squeezed her eyes. It wasn't because it was painful, but because she was so scared and the needle just brought back horrible forgotten memories. He took the needle out gently, and put it away after cleaning it.

"There, I'm done with that now." He said. He grabbed more medical supplies.

"What…What are you doing now…?" Saleta asked, wide eyed at the supplies he was carrying.

"I'm just going to bandage it up." He said, working immediately. He gently lay white bandaging on the wound, and it stuck to Saleta's skin. He worked until the wound had been covered.

"There," he said, examining his work. "Now we can leave."

Saleta got up immediately, and with wobbly legs walked to the doorway. She waited for Aderane to walk in front of her, and followed him out.

"Alright," he said, leading her to the "lounge". He sat in one of the chairs, and motioned for her to do the same. She sat down in front of him. "So tell me about yourself, Saleta."

"I won't say anymore about myself until _you_ tell me about yourself, Aderane." She said giving him a look with her eye.

Aderane smirked. Saleta defiantly was not an idiot. She knew better than to tell him about herself when he had not told her anything but his name.

"Well," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I am a hunter. I hunt almost everything, even humans." He gave her a small and quick glare. She straightened, but didn't show any fear.

"Our race is called Yautja, and we all are hunters." He continued. "We live for a very long time, hundreds of years in human years. That's all that I think you should know."

"I see." She said. "Well, if you are a hunter, then why did you not kill me like you did my brothers?" There was anger in her voice, and she looked like she was readying to pounce at him.

Aderane smirked at her again. "I don't know, you are beautiful for your kind." He said without thinking. _'Damn it all.'_ He thought to himself.

Saleta loosened in her chair. "You think I am beautiful…?" she said.

"Yes." He said. He felt like smacking his head. He _really_ needed to work on thinking before acting.

"Thank…you…" she said after a moment. There was an eerie silence between the two. "We live in colonies, me and my siblings. There are almost two hundred and fifty of us all together, not including Mother."

He nodded, listening to every word. "What do you normally eat?"

"Anything. But it can be hard to get meals sometimes so we go out to hunt. I never do though. I just guard the Nest and Mother." She explained.

"And what about breeding? How did you increase your family's size?" Aderane asked fully interested.

"Humans come every now and then. They sometimes kill my siblings, but we always use them to breed more. The ones who are not worthy of carrying my siblings are fed to us."

'Interresting…" Aderane said.

"I'm glad you have an interest in me." Saleta said with a small grin.

Aderane grinned back, with somewhat of a purr in his throat.

"But you _do_ realize that my family will be looking for me." She said, raising an eyebrow. "They'll come for me, and kill you too."

Aderane smirked again. "I'd like to see them try."

Saleta frowned. "You think you're so tough for killing two of my brethren? I'd like to see you against all of them. _**Then,**_ oh great hunter Aderane, what will you do?"

Aderane got up and walked right in front of her. He bent down, his face inches away from hers; his dreadlocks sliding down his shoulders. "I'll kill them all." He said.

She bared her teeth and jumped at him, her hands pinning his shoulders. She bit his arm, and in return he punched her side…_somewhat_ gently. She let out a small cry of pain, before digging her nails into his skin. She tried to bite his neck, but her grabbed her throat and threw her to the side. He jumped on her while she was still on the ground, and pinned her with his weight and size.

"I win again." He said, smiling with his mandibles.

Saleta struggled under him. "Fine, you win. Now get off." She said stubbornly.

Aderane got off of her and looked at his bleeding arm. "You sure can bite."

Saleta sat up licking her teeth. "We have very sharp teeth. We like to take pride in them." She held her head up as she said this.

Aderane snorted. "And we like to take pride in our hunting." He looked at her. "We are somewhat alike." He grinned.

Saleta grunted. "I'm nothing like you."

"So you think." Aderane said getting up. "You'd be surprised at what your inner self can be like." _'Or what your inner self can think'_ he said to himself. He brushed off the thought as he went to go wash off his 'wounds'.

**YEAH!!!!!!!!!! IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SORRY!!!!!!! I've been really busy lately, with a wedding, shopping, school (D'OH! IT'S COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!!!!!!!) and yeah TT I'll update A.S.A.P!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, been awhile since last chapter…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE EXCUSES! I **_**ALWAYS **_**HAVE EXCUSES!!!!!!**

**Lol yeah, school's been a pain in the past 4 first days, A.K.A, first week. But, I got to talk to some of my friends, one of which I must thank for an idea he had to help a problem I have when I write my stories.**

**To show time has passed between paragraphs, it is common to use 3 's (stars) to show that the time has passed. When I try to do this however, the stars do not show up. So, to resolve this problem, I will be writing in bold, STAR STAR STAR. This was my friend's idea. Credit goes to him. If anyone knows how to get the stars to show up when it's posted though, I'd be happy to know :) now, to ze chapie!**

Chapter 5

Aderane walked to the bathroom, washing off his cuts and bite in the sink. Saleta had followed him, and was watching him in the doorway.

"Why do you hunt our kind?" she asked, despite their fight earlier.

Aderane shrugged. "We're hunters. We hunt anything that lives and is a lower species than us."

"And we are considered a _lower species _to you?" She asked, anger and disgust in her voice.

"Yes," Aderane said plainly. "But you are the highest in the lowest category." He laughed at the sentence he just said. Saleta laughed too, and he turned to her.

"So we are the highest of the lowest?" she asked with a grin.

Aderane smiled back with his upper mandibles. "Yes."

"It makes sense."

"Clearly it does."

"Not a lot."

"No."

"But enough."

"Exactly." They laughed together for afew minutes. Aderane finished cleaning the cuts, and he dried them off with a towel.

"Will you bandage those?" Saleta asked curiously.

"No, they aren't too big of a worry to me." He replied. She nodded and waited for him to walk in front of her and then followed him.

"What will we do now, Aderane?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Something." He blankly answered.

She shrugged and continued to follow him back to his room. He walked back to his armor that he had put away the day before, and she watched him put it all on. He put the helmet on last, and he tested it to see that it worked properly.

"I'm going out." He said walking past her to the doorway. "Stay here."

"Are you leaving to go kill my siblings?" Saleta asked. Aderane turned around and faced her. She was clenching her fists, and he could see that she was readying herself to attack if need be.

'_She is very protective of her family more than herself.' _he thought. _'But Xenomorphs are always protective of their hive and Queen. It is just natural that she takes on their characteristics.'_

"No, I have no intention of killing them." He said reassuringly. "I am just going to check something."

Saleta didn't look convinced but nodded. "If I hear one of them cry out in pain, I'm going to kill you when you come back."

Aderane smirked beneath his mask. "You will, will you?"

"Yes."

"And how, might I ask?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, amused.

"Slowly, painfully, and I will torture you much worse than that." She said seemingly over confident.

"The last time you tried to pick a fight with me, you lost." He said, a slight purr in his voice. "I don't think you'll do so well if you try to _kill_ me."

"I was just going easy on you." She said, turning her face to the side, her eyes narrowed and her face showed annoyance.

"Oh really?" he asked, more amused. She nodded. "Then when I come back, we'll see you at your best." He said.

She turned back to him, and he smirked. After a moment or two, she smirked too. "Fine, and I will like to see you at your best too."

"Very well." He said, giving a curt nod. "I await our challenge." She smiled and he walked away, back to the exit of the ship. He opened the door, and he locked it from the inside, so he could come in from outside. He walked out the door, shut it, and ran through the trees.

'_I wonder how good of a fighter she is.'_ He thought to himself. _'Should I train her with blades, or should I let her fight her own style?' _he grunted at what he was saying. _'Why do I even __**care**__ about __**how**__ she fights? She's told me enough about the Xenomorphs, hasn't she…? No, she hasn't.' _he shook his head. _'So I'll keep her for afew more days. Not like I could really care about that.' _But inwardly, he was happy that she would stay with him a little longer.

Saleta looked around at the room. What could she do in here? She had no one to play fight with, to talk to, or anything else. She let out a sigh. She was already bored.

'_Why do I have to wear these human clothes?'_ she asked itching at her leg. _'They are so annoying. I'm not meant to wear these at all.' _She grinded her teeth. _'Stupid Aderane telling __**me**__ what to do.' _She thought. _'Taking me away from my Mother and siblings! I'll give him a piece of my mind when he comes back.' _She smirked. '_But he's nice too…at least he isn't trying to kill me or poison me…'_

Saleta looked around the room again, and something caught her eye. She walked to where Aderane had put his armor, and found his weapons next to where the armor would be. She raised an eyebrow and picked up what looked like a two foot long stick. When she griped the stick in the middle, it extended into a larger stick. Saleta jumped when it did this, and dropped it on the floor, taking afew steps back.

She watched it for a moment, to make sure it wasn't going to do anything else. When it did nothing, she cautiously approached it, bent down and picked it up again. She inspected it; it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

It was light, but sturdy, and it was nothing like what humans used. Humans used odd metallic weapons, and when they triggered it, they would spit out metal fire that burned when it hit you and were very loud. Saleta had never really been hit by the metal fire, but some of her siblings had, and they said it hurt more than anything else they had ever experienced.

Saleta looked at the stick more, admiring it, and then put it back on the ground, seeing it would not fit in its current state back with the other weapons.

She picked up a round metallic circle, and when she pushed her fingers against both of its sides, spikes shot out from the sides, just missing her hand. She jumped in surprise again, but held onto the weapon. She looked at it, smiling, and saw her reflection in the metal. Her smile vanished when she saw her mutated self. She turned away, putting the round spiky object back on the ground near the stick.

She was different than her siblings. She was born without a second mouth to puncture her enemies' skin and bone, she was born without a tail to balance herself and to impale her enemies, she was born without the sharp teeth and fangs all her siblings had, and she was born without hard black skin. She was a mutated Xenomorph, but despite this her Mother and brothers still loved her, cared for her, and treated her like she was normal. If she didn't have them, then she would have no one and she would be alone in the world.

Brushing off her thoughts, she walked out of the room and into the hallways of the ship.

'_There is no way he is going to keep me in that room forever.' _She said determined. She walked through the ship, looking at all of the rooms, and remembering where everything was. She came to one room, however, and it was locked. She frowned and noted to herself to ask Aderane about that room later.

She wandered the ship for quite some time, and when she reached a familiar door, she franticly tried to open it. She tired for several minutes, frustrated that Aderane had locked the exit of the ship.

"_Damn it."_ She thought to herself. She sighed and walked back through the ship, trying to find where Aderane's bedroom was. She landed hardly on the bed when she found her way there again, and slowly drifted to sleep.

'_I didn't get enough sleep last night.'_ She thought as sleep overtook her. _'I hope Aderane takes naps sometimes…'_ and with that, she fell asleep.

**STAR STAR STAR**

Aderane looked through the trees at the entrance to the Xenomorph Nest. It was the same entrance he had entered through the day before, and all around it where Xenomorphs.

'_I could kill them all right now…then when more come up I can kill them too and continue the process…' _he thought greedily. He mentally slapped himself. _'I told Saleta I wouldn't kill any of her "__**siblings**__", and I must keep my word…damn it.' _

Some of the Xenomorphs screeched at each other, obviously communicating, and some wandered through parts of the forest. Luckily, none of them came in his direction.

'_Shit.'_ Aderane thought. _'If they find my ship and Saleta…'_ he trailed off his thoughts as he ran through the trees back to his ship. He had to get there, and he had to get there _fast._

**STAR STAR STAR**

He was almost there when he saw a Xenomorph to his side on the ground.

'_SHIT!' _he yelled in his mind. He immediately stopped, and the Xenomorph sensed his presence from bellow the trees. It looked around, hissing and baring its teeth.

Aderane carefully and quietly took out one of his smart disks. He pushed down on it and the spikes shot out, and he carefully put his hand in a throwing position.

'_I can't kill it…I can't kill it…'_ he kept repeating in his mind. The Xenomorph stood still, listening to the forest and looking for the presence it felt.

'_NOW!' _Aderane threw his smart disk into the forest, and he heard it hit a tree sharply. The Xenomorph screeched, and ran to where the smart disk had hit, which was in the opposite direction of Aderane and his ship. Aderane immediately started running again, and entered his ship.

He entered his ship and almost ran to the Control Room. He sat down in his chair, and immediately started setting a course to the nearest hunting ground- New York City.

'_If I don't get out of here, my ship will be infested with Xenomorphs- the last thing I need.' _Aderane thought as his ship started to take off. It hovered in the air and eventually sped through the sky to its destination. Aderane let out a sigh. After all this was over with Saleta, he'd go back and kill those Xenomorphs, and get back his smart disk.

He put the ship on auto pilot, and walked back to his room. He saw Saleta on his bed, sleeping. He smiled, and started taking off his armor once more. He walked up to the bed, and sat next to Saleta.

She groaned and moved slightly, but she didn't wake up. Aderane stroked her hair and rubbed her back with one of his hands, and she seemed to smile in her sleep. He really didn't care what he was doing, he was just happy that she was still here and that she had not been taken away by the Xenomorphs.

He tickled her back with one of his clawed fingers, and she giggled lightly in her sleep. He made small and large circles on her back slowly and gently, and she twitched one of her fingers. He was purring with the back of his throat, and she was giggling and smiling in her sleep.

"**You're so beautiful Saleta."** He clicked in his own tongue. **"Even for a human who thinks she is a Xenomorph." **

"Aderane…" she whispered his name in her sleep. He smiled, and stopped what he was doing. He tickled the back of her ear, rubbing gently.

He got up, and realized that he smelt- **bad**. He hadn't taken a shower in quite some time. Seeing that Saleta was fast asleep, he saw this as an opportunity to clean himself.

He walked to the bathroom, shut the door leaving it open just a smidge, and began taking his shower. What he didn't notice was that Saleta had stirred from her sleep when the shower was turned on, and had woken up soon after…

**THERE'S THAT CHAP:) Sorry again for taking SO long to update. School's still a hassle, but it's going okay, since I got Kope doing my homework ;)**

**Kope- (doing math problems on paper)**

**New chapie will be here whenever! P don't worry though, I won't wait like a whole month before I update. That'd be cruel…just…too cruel…Anyway, see yaz next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chap everyone! been bout' a week if I'm right, but I had to update cause' this story's been in my head buggin' me and I HAVE to write:P Hope ya like this chap! And thank you everyone for readin' and reviewing! New chaps are gonna be harder to make, so new chaps will be twice a month most likely. Sorry!**

**Note, alien doesn't belong to me, nor does Predator. And New York City, that DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Saleta does however, Aderane, and the idea of the story is mine as well. That's pretty much it. Bon epitie or whatever:P**

Chapter 6

Saleta woke up when she heard the shower turn on. She yawned and sat up, looking at the bathroom door.

'_Did Aderane get hurt and now he is cleaning his wounds?'_ she thought to herself. _'I may as well see if he is okay or not…'_ She got up, and walked to the door. She placed her hand on it, and pushed it open gently and quietly.

Aderane was cleaning himself in the shower, paying no attention to anything around him. _'I wonder if she still remembers about our challenge?'_ he thought. _'I won't wake her up though. She looks so peaceful when sleeping…'_

Aderane shut off the water when he was done, and looked to his side to grab a towel- to see Saleta standing in the doorway, looking _right_ at him.

He let out a surprised yelp, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around himself.

"**What the hell are you doing in here Saleta?!" **he growled in his own tongue. Saleta, with a small smile, tilted her head to the side. The look on her face said "You look funny when you're angry" and "I don't know what you're saying". Aderane rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in here Saleta?" he asked.

"Coming in to check on you." She said straightening her head.

"What?"

"I thought you were hurt, so I came in to make sure you weren't." she said. "And now I see you're not."

Aderane tensed up. "How long were you watching?" he said.

"Afew minutes. I was surprised you didn't notice me." She said.

"And _why _didn't you leave when you saw I was okay?" he continued.

She shrugged. "Did you forget about our challenge Aderane?"

"No." Aderane said firmly.

"Then let's fight!" Saleta said with a smile. She got into an attacking position.

"No, not yet." Aderane said.

"Why?" Saleta said standing normally again. The smile on her face was replaced with a disappointed frown.

"Not until I'm dressed." He said. Saleta rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what's with humans and you wearing clothes. All they do is itch your skin!" she turned her nose.

"Well I prefer to be clothed then letting females see me naked!" he spat back.

Saleta just gave him a small glance and narrowed her eyes. "Like I would care much if you were wearing clothes or not." She said.

"Well I care if you do or don't." Aderane said. Saleta gave a "humph!" and crossed her arms over her chest. There was a silence while they both stared at each other.

"Are you going to can get dressed so we can fight?" she asked.

"Not with you watching me." He said. She turned around and walked back into his bedroom. He walked to the door, shut it completely, and dried himself off. After, he changed back into his lion cloth, and walked out. Saleta was standing by his weapons and armor, looking at them all. She turned to him when he walked up beside her.

"Finally." She muttered. Aderane smirked and stroked her hair.

"You're one to talk, seeing as you sleep more than I do." He laughed.

She rubbed her forehead against his arm. "I need fifteen hours of sleep a day to be fully awake. I only got seven hours last night."

"But do you have enough energy to fight against me?" he asked, rubbing the spot behind her ear again. She closed her eyes and grinned as he rubbed the spot. She rubbed her head against his arm more, showing she liked when he rubbed her there. "I do." She said after afew minutes. She opened her eyes again.

"Good." Aderane said. He pulled his arm away from her, and picked up his weapons on the ground. "Be careful with these. You could get hurt if you're not careful." He said putting them away.

She nodded. "I was just curious."

Aderane looked back at her after putting the weapons away. He brushed her cheek with his hand. "I know, but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

She rubbed into his hand. "I won't Aderane. Please don't get hurt too." She said, looking up into his Tuscan red eyes. He bent down and pressed his forehead against hers, purring while he did so.

"I won't." he said looking into her bluish grey eyes. She smiled and rubbed her forehead up against his, and he rubbed his forehead against hers in return. After a minute or so, she back away. "Let's fight." She said with a wide grin.

Aderane narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Accepted." He said. Saleta laughed and took afew steps back from Aderane again. They both immediately set themselves into defensive positions, readying for either of them to attack the other.

"Now this is just for fun Saleta, so I won't go as hard on you." He said as they circled each other.

"All right." She said eyes narrowed at him.

They continued to circle each other for a moment, and then Saleta ran forward and jumped at Aderane. He jumped back in time, and grabbed her ankle. She yelped as she fell to the ground on her back, Aderane still holding her. She tugged at her ankle, trying to make Aderane let go, to which he didn't. When he didn't, she kicked him with her other foot at his stomach, and he let out a groan of pain. She immediately got back up after, and took afew steps away from him as he regained composure.

"Good kick." He said getting back into position.

"Thank you." She said with a smirk.

Aderane charged up at Saleta, hitting her shoulder and she fell back against the wall. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then ran up to him again, punching his chest. Her fist was still on his chest when he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the side. She was quick however, and ran back up to him, but ran to the wall. She used the wall to help her jump behind Aderane, and she attached herself onto his back. He reached for her with his arms to get her, but couldn't reach. She was laughing as he tried.

"Give up?" she asked.

"Not yet!" he said.

He ducked down fast, and Saleta yelped as she fell to the ground, sliding off his back. She grabbed some of his dreadlocks on the way down however, and pulled him down with her. He fell beside her, and then they started to wrestle.

Saleta tried to playfully bite him as he held onto his shoulders, and he tried to head butt her as he was holding onto her shoulders. They rolled right, left, and hit the wall occasionally.

They finally stopped when Saleta was on top of him, breathing heavily. She sat on his stomach, legs at his sides, and they were still holding onto each other's shoulders. They were looking at each other's eyes, and both were smiling.

"I won." Saleta said when she had caught her breath.

"You did." Aderane said. "You fight well."

"So do you." She said. She let go of the grip she had on his shoulders, and fell on him tiredly. Her head was resting on his shoulder and neck, and he had let go of her shoulders and wrapped his arms around the back of her waist. She rubbed her head into him.

"That was fun." She said.

"It was." Aderane said. He rubbed his head onto her shoulder. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, did I?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, I'm alright." He smiled. Suddenly, there was a red flashing in the room. Saleta and Aderane looked around. Saleta tensed and held onto Aderane tightly.

"It's okay." He said. "I just need to check something. I'll be right back." He picked up Saleta, and carried her to the bed. He sat her on it and walked to the Control Room of the ship.

He sat in his control chair, and read the computers. He was now in New York City, and the ship needed to know where to land. He looked around the city for a clearing, and saw a tall, old, abandoned building, and he placed the ship on it. Luckily it was already night time again, and no humans saw him land his ship. He cloaked it, and then walked back to Seleta.

Saleta looked eagerly at him when he walked into the room again.

"Is everything alright Aderane?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." He nodded. Saleta smiled and nodded back. "Are you hungry Saleta?"

Saleta's smile turned into a grin. "I am. Can we eat?"

Aderane nodded and smiled. "Follow me."

Saleta got up and walked to Aderane and followed him through the ship. When they passed by the locked door from before, Saleta stopped.

"What's in there?" she asked Aderane. He turned and looked at what he was talking about.

"Oh, that." He said. He was about to tell her what it was, but had second thoughts. _'She won't like what she'll find in there…'_ he thought. "That room is off limits." He said. "Only I can go in it. Understood?"

Saleta seemed disappointed, but nodded. "Yes."

"Good." They continued walking until they reached the kitchen. Aderane opened the fridge, taking out meat and he cut it up. Saleta watched as he did so. He handed her some of the meat, and she hungrily ate it. They walked back to his room, nibbling on some of the meat on the way. When they reached his room again, they sat on the bed and ate.

"Aderane…" Saleta said when she was done. He looked up at her. "How…how long are you going to keep me here?" she asked looking at him.

"Do you want to leave me?" he asked, somewhat hurt.

"No, no, I like you, but I miss my family." She said. He sighed in relief. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gripped it tightly.

"I'll take you back home soon Saleta. I promise." He said with a smile. He let go of her shoulder, and she smiled. She crawled up to him, sitting by his side and rubbed her head against him.

"Thank you Aderane." She said.

Aderane purred and ran his fingers through her hair, and petted her as if she was an animal. She smiled and rubbed her head against him harder, along his chest, arms, and throat. He nuzzled her head with his face, inhaling the smell of her hair. He rubbed her back with one hand, while the other was rubbing her left arm. She giggled as he petted her and she laid her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat, and felt his hands gently rubbing her skin. She was soon lulled to sleep, and she could feel Aderane start to lie down on the bed, holding onto her as he did so.

"Good night Saleta…" Aderane said as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone, I'm sorry to say, but all of my fanfics will be on hold for the next few days. I might not be able to get to a cpu starting tomorrow. The problem is something with my foot, and when I got home from school today I was limping and sobbing because of it. So all fanfics are on hold until I know what is wrong with my foot, hopefully X-rays tomorrow will tell me. I'll be lucky if I can update this weekend for one of them. Sorry again everyone. **

**-RocknKitty**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chap. I was able to limp to a cpu lol foot still hurts, can't stand or walk very long without being in some pain. But, I'll be okay everyone it's either a small fracture, or a cracked bone or somethin', or a stress fracture. **

**AVP doesn't belong to me, New York doesn't, characters do. Enjoy everyone, I'm doing pretty okay out here. Sorry for not making it sooner.**

Chapter 7

The Queen growled as more of her children came up to her. They were tired and scared of her, and they didn't have _any_ good news to tell.

"_**Have you found her yet?" **_she asked impatiently.

"_N-no Mother…we haven't…" _one of her children managed to say. The Queen let out a roar of fury, and her children backed away frightened.

"_**There has to be something you have found!" **_she growled.

"_Well…" _another said, walking up timidly. It was Wern. _"We found an object outside, in the forest. It's silver and shiny, and it has spikes on its sides."_

The Queen perked up. _**"Where did you find it?"**_

"_Outside…it was jammed into a tree. It looked like it was thrown, but we don't know by who."_ Wern continued.

"_But one of us did sense a presence, so we know someone was there." _Another Xenomorph came forward. It was Q'rin, and he stood beside his brother. _"We all sensed a presence, and that was what drawed us deeper into the forest. Something was watching us Mother…Something was there with us…"_

The Queen thought over their words. _**"Did you sense Saleta was there?"**_ she asked.

"_No Mother, we did not sense her." _Wern replied.

"_But we could smell her faintly…mixed with another scent…an unfamiliar stronger scent." _Q'rin stated. The other Xenomorphs screeched in agreement.

"_I smelt something too!"_

"_We all did! Who was out there? Was it another animal?"_

"_Is there more humans coming?"_

"_No, it wasn't a human stench! It was like nothing we've ever encountered before!"_

"_Then what was it?"_

"_It was Saleta's Kidnapper! Is he still out there?" _

"_**WAIT!" **_the Queen yelled. All of them fell silent, and looked up at their Mother. _**"You are saying it was a male's scent?"**_ she asked.

"_Yes, it was defiantly male Mother." _Q'rin replied. He stood the closest to the Queen, in front of all his siblings. He was much like their speaker, or the "top dog".

The Queen was quiet. _**"A male's scent…is what you found…" **_she said, her head was hung low.

"_Yes…what of it Mother? Is Saleta in grave danger because of the male?" _Q'rin asked. Behind him his siblings sneered and screeched with anger. They would let _nothing_ harm one of their own…or partly their own anyway.

The Queen lifted her head, looking down at all her children. They swished their tails side to side, waiting for orders. They knew something was wrong with Saleta's kidnapper being a male.

"_**Children…my sweet and loyal children…listen to me…" **_she said. _**"I am dying children…my time is short among you, a month at the most." **_Her children's tails went limp, and sadness swept over them. Many ran to her, jumping onto her back and nudged their heads against her. She let out high pitched shrieks of pleasure and grief, and rubbed against some of her children back.

"_**As you all know, Saleta is different, a human raised among us. She isn't aware of who or what she really is, and we have kept it form her for her whole life among us. We still can not tell her the truth.**_

"_**No humans have come for many months, and humans are the perfect breeders for us. And because there are no human hosts, there are no hosts for the new Queen to be born. We have to use Saleta, though it saddens me to do so. When we find her, we will have to impregnate her right away, when she is sleeping. I am sorry my children, but the hive must live on, and she will be serving us still." **_the Queen explained. Her children jumped off of her, and nodded their heads.

The Queen nodded in return. _**"Now go! Search the whole forest above for Saleta! Bring her back before the male can do anything to her! Do **__**not**__** let him take advantage of her! Go and bring her back to me! Save the hive!" **_she called out. Her children hissed and screeched, and bounded down the compound to the forest above.

**STAR STAR STAR**

_Aderane looked around in the empty room he was standing in. Around him were older Yuatja, their heads were bowed and their faces were sad._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. They had summoned him, and now they wouldn't even speak to him. "What is wrong? Why have you summoned me here?!" _

_One of the Yautja pointed to a door. Aderane looked at the Yautja, then at the door. He slowly walked to it._

"_No…" he said as he walked toward it. "No…" he kept repeating the single word. He knew what was behind the door, but he kept on walking like he didn't. He finally reached the handle, and he slowly opened the door. He walked into the room, seeing a pool of bright green blood on the floor, with a dead Yautja woman in the middle of it._

"_Oh no…no, no, no, no, no…" he whispered. He walked to the dead corpse, and fell to his knees beside the torn body. He carefully lifted her head, and looked down at her._

"_Hi'lie…Hi'lie why..?.Why…?" He would have cried, but he couldn't. He held her head against his chest and laid his head against the top of hers. "I'm so sorry Hi'lie…I'm so sorry…" he said, rocking back and forth like he was trying to lull the body to sleep. _

"_Forgive me…please…forgive me…" he shut his eyes to hold it all in. "I'm so sorry…my lovely Hi'lie…"_

Aderane snapped his eyes open, breathing heavily. He shook his head viciously, eyes shut again. **"NO!"** he shouted fighting off the images in his head. He kept seeing Hi'lie's smile, her eyes shun brightly, and then, he'd see her dead, her body torn and bleeding. He kept shaking his head, and he put his arms on his chest over his heart. He felt something against him. He shot his eyes down, and saw Saleta still sleeping soundly.

He starred at her, just shaking his head lightly to the sides. "No…how…how could I…?" he whispered. How could he have been falling for Saleta, and forgotten about Hi'lie, his first love? How could he have forgotten about her for so long? He hadn't even thought about her for years…how could he?

He shut his eyes again, and hugged Saleta against him. He was still shaking his head. "I'm so sorry Saleta…and…forgive me Hi'lie…" he said. He heard Saleta groan slightly, and nudge her head into him. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He slammed his eyes shut more, and hugged Saleta tighter. He could feel her starting to wake up, but he didn't release his grip on her.

Saleta fluttered her eyes open slowly, and saw Aderane's chest right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, and looked up. He had his eyes closed, and he looked sad, no, terrified and disturbed. Concern leaped onto her in mere seconds.

"Aderane…friend…" she said. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at her. She lightly smiled. "Are…are you alright…?"

He slowly nodded. "I'm…I'm sorry Saleta…" he released his grip on her, and she felt relieved that she could breathe again. "I…I had a bad dream, that's all…"

Saleta nodded. "I don't like bad dreams." She said, and nudged him in a friendly way. She loved the warmth that came from his warm skin.

He nodded, and rubbed the spot behind her ear. She liked it when he did that. She giggled, and looked up at him. He seemed more calm now, but still nervous and disturbed.

He started to get off the bed. "Let's get something to eat Saleta." He said. She grinned at the thought of food, and walked behind him to the kitchen.

He cut up more meat for them both, and put it on another tray. They walked to the lounge again, and got comfortable on the chairs.

"Here," Aderane said, handing the tray out to Saleta so she could easily grab some meat.

She reached out and took a piece, and without hesitating ate it.

Aderane starred at her blankly for a moment. _'She didn't stop to sniff it…' _he thought. _'Have I really gained her trust that quickly?' _He smiled, and took a piece for himself. They ate in silence, and in a short time the tray was empty. Aderane walked to the kitchen again, and put the tray back.

"Saleta, follow me." He said looking back at her. She nodded, and walked to his side, somewhat behind him. He walked to his room again, Saleta still following him. He started putting on his armor like the day before, and Saleta watched him put it all on again. When he was done, he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go Saleta. But I'll be back tonight." He took his hand off of her shoulder. "Be good, and stay here. Please."

"But, what will I do?" she asked.

"Find something entertaining. You can wander on the ship." He said. "But no going into the off limits room, all right?"

Saleta nodded. "All right Aderane."

Aderane smiled and nodded in return. "All right. I will see you tonight. And then we will talk."

He walked out of the room and through the ship to the exit once again. He locked it from the inside, and he took off into the human city. If he didn't bring back any trophies from his hunt, he would be punished, so he may as well try to get afew before he sent Saleta back with her _"family"_.

He jumped from building to building, looking for any humans worth stalking and making into trophies. He ran and leaped, smiling behind his helmet. He had waited a long time to hunt like this again, and it was worth it. After all, it got his mind of Hi'lie, didn't it?

**MEANWHILE…**

The Yautja zoomed in using his helmet at his fellow Yautja who was leaping building to building. The other Yautja was obviously hunting, and had just begun the hunt too. The Yuatja smirked. He let out a deep laugh to himself.

"**It's been a long time Aderane…"** he clicked before jumping down from the roof he was on. He was no where to be found later, and nothing of his presence was left for anyone to even know he even existed…


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, new chap. Foot doesn't hurt so much today, and it's a P.A day. WOOT! so…what will happen in this chap? O.O we'll find out! or at least you guys will, I already know what happens XD well…mostly…anyway!**

**AVP doesn't belong to me, places named in here don't, characters do, idea of the story does, and idea in this chap doesn't, belongs to Tyrammafar. Thank you Tyrammafar! hope ya like this chap everyone. Once again, I had to write it out cos' it's been buggin' me XD enjoy. **

**Oh, precaution. There's swearing in this chap…and there's gore, well a little I guess…so…you're like, warned.**

Chapter 8

Aderane looked on top of the skyscraper he was on. He saw the humans below, walking, driving, biking, you name it, and they were doing it. He slowly moved his head from left to right, scanning for any armed humans or fights. None.

He sighed, and got up from his crouched position. He started running, and jumped onto the other roof below him. He landed hard, but got up instantly and began running again. He continued this until he was far away from his previous spot. He crouched down again, and looked for more worthy humans.

His gaze led him to an alley, were he saw a woman being cornered by some thugs. He zoomed in and concentrated on the humans.

"_Give me the damn purse!" _one of the thugs yelled. He was wielding a knife.

"_Go fuck yourself!"_ he heard the woman shout out. The people on the streets were too busy to hear any of the humans.

"_We'll fuck you if you don't give us the goods!"_ another thug shouted. He pulled out a handgun from his side. _"Give us the bag or I'll shoot!"_

That was enough. It was all Aderane needed to know. _'Hunting time…'_ he thought. He leaped onto roofs of houses and other buildings quickly, until he was on the roof of a building right beside the alley. He leaned over the edge, cloaking device on, to make sure they were all there. They were.

"_Leave me alone assholes!" _the woman screeched.

"_Save it skank!" _a third thug shouted. He took out a larger gun then the other thug, and pointed it at the woman. _"Bye bye."_ He said with a grin as he was about to pull the trigger.

Aderane clicked in amusement. His hunting urge would be satisfied. He aimed his plasma caster at one of the thugs' backs, and shot. The thug fell to the ground dead after, and blood was spattered all over the woman, and some of the other thugs.

"Jimmy! What the hell?!" the thug with the larger gun shouted. They all looked up at Aderane. Their mouths gasped and they held onto their weapons firmly. One brought up his gun, and Aderane jumped off the building, withdrawing his wristblades.

The woman witnessed the thugs screaming and being torn to pieces, and she held onto her purse tightly. She stood there, wide eyed and crying. She shaked her head as she looked up at Aderane. He clicked at the woman, and then turned back to the dead bodies on the ground.

"Th-th-thank…y-y-you…I-I Th-i-i-nk…" she said terrified. She ran down the alley, turning into other alleys and she went far out of sight.

Aderane looked at the corpses on the ground. Not so worthy kills, but he would show them off anyway. He brought them all deeper into the alley, where no humans could see him, and began skinning the bodies.

**MEANWHILE…**

Q'rin leaped onto another branch on a tree further away. He looked back; to make sure his party was still following him. They were, only afew feet behind. He nodded, and continued to lead the team through the forest.

After a while they reached the tree with the shiny metal object. It was still in the tree, deep in the bark, lower to the ground.

"_Down! Jump down!" _he ordered the others. He jumped onto a lower branch on another tree, and then jumped from that one to another lower branch on another tree, and continued until he was on the ground. The others had followed his example and joined him on the ground. They hissed and looked around the forest.

Q'rin walked to the tree, and lifted his head to sniff the object. He sniffed, and snarled his teeth. The male's scent coated the object, along with other metallic and unfamiliar smells. The others looked at him, patiently waiting for orders. They flicked their tails every now and then, and twitched their fingers.

"_This belongs to the male…"_ he said, turning back to the other Xenos. They growled and hissed.

"_That bastard! Why did he take Saleta?" _a Xenomorph asked.

"_Who knows…We must find him soon brethren. Saleta might be in danger." _Q'rin said calmly.

"_Where do we search?" _another asked.

"_We will separate, and then meet here again in an hour." _Q'rin explained. _"Everyone smell the male's scent. Memorize it. Search for his scent everywhere. Search for Saleta's scent too. He couldn't have taken her and not leave her scent behind."_

The Xenomorphs nodded, and Q'rin moved out of the way for them to smell the scent. After each one had inspected it, they took off, running in the trees and ground. Q'rin left last, inhaling the smell once more.

'_Please be safe sister...Please wait for us to come save you…please…' _

**MEANWHILE…**

Saleta looked around the room. She had seen it many times, and had looked at almost everything in it in the hour Aderane had been gone. She sighed again. She hated being left in this room. She would much rather have Aderane with her, or at least anyone with her. At least Aderane was nice and kind to her.

He seemed to know how to treat her, even though they were two different species. And he wasn't afraid to play fight too! He was nice, provided enough food for her, and seemed to actually care for her. She was seeing him as a friend, like her brothers almost, and she could finally trust him. She knew he wasn't trying to poison her when he fed her or anything like that. No, even if he was somewhat human-like, he was different. She just couldn't explain how.

She itched at her collarbone where her shirt was. _'He may be nice, but he's an ass for making me wear these clothes.' _She thought and smirked.

She looked at the bed. She wasn't tired really, so she wouldn't sleep now. She would sleep later, when she had finished exploring all of the ship again.

She walked to the door, and walked into the hallway. She wondered through the ship again, looking at all of the walls and such. She reached the off limits door again.

"One day I'll find what's behind there…" she said out loud. She ran her hand on the door before walking through the ship again.

She finally reached the control room, and looked at all of the computers and screens. She remembered seeing computers like these when she was young, just starting her life in the hive. She looked at the screens, and walked to the control chair. She sat in it, looking around at all of the computers again. She put her hands on a keyboard, and a screen in front of her lit up.

Startled, Saleta jumped lightly in her seat, eyes wide at the screen. She looked at the screen, seeing human writing. She tilted her head to the side, and started to read some of the screen. It was odd to her, she had never read anything before, or even knew she _could_ read, and she was reading the text on the screen almost perfectly.

"_Humans, or, homo sapiens in scientific form, are one of the greatest wonders of Earth. I am not just saying this because I too am human, but because there is no other animal or being like us. _

"_We can adapt to almost anything, any environment from cold to heat, rocky to desert, mountain to plain, and so on and so forth. We can adapt to new changes quickly, and we are quick learners to new things._

"_We have intelligent minds, and can invent new technology every year to better our world. But our minds are truly magnificent, the way they work._

"_Whatever is given to the mind, it will confirm it. It has been recorded from past records, that human infants who have been abandoned in forests and jungles have been found many years later, still human, but with the mind of a wild animal, such as a wolf! Mothers will care for any child, from another animal's cub to a human if it desires. This is truly remarkable, for the human will act, think, and speak like the animal it thinks it is._

"_-Dr. Winston Resquiler"_

Saleta finished the text; ad tilted her head to the side again. She understood what she read perfectly. She wondered by this man's words.

"Hmm…humans are much more foolish than I thought!" she laughed. "Wolves? A human thinking it is a wolf?" she laughed again. "That is impossible. Humans can't go any where without '_clothing'_; let along live their whole lives outdoors, thinking they are wolves!" She shook her head smiling. "Humans. Pathetic creatures." She smirked and looked at another screen on her right.

She played with the keyboard, hoping something would come up like the text she found. She had found something to do on the ship.

After afew minutes, something did come up, but it was not a text. No, it was a message, a person was speaking in it, with clicks and growls like Aderane spoke sometimes. Saleta looked down at the keyboard, and pushed afew buttons to see what would happen. The voice went squiggly for a moment, and then she heard the voice speaking in English.

"Xenomorphs: disgusting, fifthly, cold-hearted, hunters and animals, but worthy enough for us to hunt." The voice said. It was a male's, and he had a deep voice like Aderane, but different too.

"They are the worthiest of opponents, and most of us Yautja hunt them at a young age, before we start hunting humans. A description of them is black, hard skin, silver fangs, a second mouth inside the first mouth, a spear-tip like tail, claws, taloned feet, and are about eight feet tall. Xenomorph Queens are much larger than their 'children', and can be fifteen to twenty feet tall.

"They are intelligent creatures, expert hunters, and violent killers. The perfect prey for us Yautja hunters. They first start off as an embryo inside what we call 'facehuggers', and then once implanted into a host's body, the embryo will grow, and the facehugger will die. When the Xenomorph is fully grown, it will break out of the host's chest, killing them when they tear out.

"From then on they grow, shedding their first skin and turning into their 'adult' form. They serve their hive and take orders from their Queen, who breeds the eggs used to birth more Xenomorphs. They harvest hosts, their favorite hosts being humans, found on Earth.

"Though we try to keep humans away from our prey, they have managed to find some eggs every few years or so, and experiment on the Xenomorphs. We do not bother regaining back our prey, because in all the humans' intentions, they always end up killed by the Xenomorphs, whom we later hunt.

"Not much is known about these creatures, such as hive behavior and their intelligence. Maybe one day we Yautja will know what the Xenomorphs think and do."

The message ended, and Saleta was left looking blankly at the screen. She pondered at what she had just heard.

'_Disgusting creatures? Xenomorphs? Is that how Aderane sees us?" _she thought. She shook her head. _"No, Aderane said I was beautiful, and he meant it. This was just made by some stupid Yautja, who doesn't know anything of us. Yes, that's what it was.' _She thought.

She got up from the chair, and walked around the ship more. She was tired, she didn't know how long she had been reading and listening to the computers. She entered Aderane's room, and fell on the bed, curling into a ball.

'_Aderane thinks I'm beautiful, and that's all I need to know…he likes me, even though I'm who I am…a Xenomorph…and he's a Yautja…we're different, but we're still friends…'_


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapie everyone. I didn't go to cross country, but my foot still kinda hurts, but I'm okay still. AND GUESS WHAT! I HAVE MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS, AND THERE'S ONLY 8 CHAPIES! (jumps around holding onto Kope's hands)**

**Kope-why me to be left with the crazy cat girl?**

**RK- YEAH:D **

**:P which reminds me, I still need to celebrate with good food…hmm….POUTINE! XD thank you everyone SO much for all your reviews, for reading, for help, and for supporting me! I WUV YOU ALL!**

**Kope-what?!**

**RK: not literally. **

**Right, alien doesn't belong to me, nor does predator, characters do, story does, idea in last chap doesn't, belongs to Tyrammafar (THANK YOU!). uh…I think that's it. Enjoy, for this chap is celebrating my 50 reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL STILL! And check out Tyrammafar's fic "The Cyrosyl Theory". It is good! ;)**

Chapter 9

Aderane hung his last victim's skinned body proudly. Satisfied with his work, he put a human skull with spinal cord still attached on his back and jumped onto a building's roof and ran.

He had found more humans worth making into trophies, a gang of humans who had won a battle with three human policemen. He had killed them all quickly, one he had saved for last. That specific human had a dirk like weapon with him, along with a gun. He was a worthy opponent, and had even given Aderane a nasty bullet wound on his shoulder. But he was fine, and now he would make a fine trophy from the man's skull.

He looked into the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, in a mere half hour it would be dark, and the human city would only be lit with street lights and buildings. He wanted to hunt, night was the greatest time for a Yautja to hunt in a human city, but he had to go back to his ship. He still had Saleta to take care of.

He jumped another building, and started back for his ship. He would be there slightly after dark. He thought he would stop by Central Park, see if any humans were wondering around. Another place for perfect prey was Central Park. And there were trees there, which made it more fun to stalk the humans passing by.

He thought about his hunting day. He had done well, and if this hunt was a good hunt, he would bring back many new trophies, enough to please the Yautjas back at home. Then a thought he had tried to forget all day came back to him.

'_Hi'lie…'_ he shook his head violently, but still ran. His Hi'lie…his poor Hi'lie…what had become of her so long ago…and now, what if the same thing happened to Saleta?

'_No…no that can't happen…he's not here to hurt her…' _he tried to reassure himself. _'Not here to take her away from me…not here to trick her, to lie to her, to-' _he stopped his thoughts as he approached the park. He slowed himself down, so he was now silent as he jumped through the trees, looking for prey.

'_Why am I even thinking about her like that? She's a human who thinks she's a Xenomorph! An outcast!' _He felt like hitting himself for that last thought.

'_She doesn't know anything about normal humans. If she was to run freely in this city, she would die before the next day, or be taken hostage by some rapist!' _He scowled at the thought of a human doing that to her.

'_If any human even touches her, I'll kill them and hang their skull proudly in the middle of my wall.' _he thought. He shook his head again. _'The sooner I find out more about her and Xenomorphs, the sooner I'll never see her again. When I return I'll question her, then after this hunt I will return her to her home. That is that.'_

He jumped to another tree, hanging onto one of the thick branches, feet against the upper trunk of the tree. He scanned for armed humans who might be passing by. None.

He shrugged, and started to jump through the trees again. He was only halfway through the park, he still had father to investigate.

'_Besides, she only sees me as a friend…and I'm seeing her as more…why am I falling for her? Why is she so different than any other humans I've seen?' _he thought. Then it hit him. _'Because she thinks she is something else…not a human…' _he smirked slightly, and continued on his way.

**STAR STAR STAR**

Aderane entered his ship, opening it from the outside. When he entered, he locked it from the inside again, and walked through the ship. He immediately went to the _"off limits" _room, and unlocked the door. He entered, and the door shut behind him.

He took his bloody trophy off of his back, and began cleaning it right away. After he washed off all the blood, sucking some in a tube, he polished it, being careful with the human bone. He walked over to his trophy wall, and hung it beside a Xenomorph skull.

He looked at all his trophies, all different kinds. He had many human skulls, a Xenomorph skull, other skulls from foreign planets, and a bad-blood skull near the top right side.

From behind his helmet his eyes glowed looking at the bad-blood's skull. That was a proud trophy, the battle between the two Yautja was long and hard. He had become victorious however, and he was proud.

A sharp stinging pain from his shoulder brought him back into reality. He hissed, and walked out of the trophy room, locking it once out. No way would he let Saleta enter in there. If she saw his trophies, the _Xenomorph skull _he was more afraid of her seeing, she would hate him, and he didn't want that.

He walked through the hallways, until he reached his bedroom. Saleta was again on the bed, sleeping like an angel. He smiled when he saw her, and purred with his throat. It was the Yautja way to show affection, or that they were very happy, much like a cat on Earth.

Then, the thought came back to him. _'No, don't do that.' _He said to himself. _'Don't fall for her completely. Not like Hi'lie…' _

He walked to his armor rack, and started to remove his armor, being careful of his hurting shoulder. He removed his helmet last, and walked out the door to his medical room.

When he entered, he remembered how Saleta acted when she was in here. Obviously, something from her past had to do with surgery, or doctors, and she was horrified of it. If it had scarred her that much, a woman who had lived with Xenomorphs almost all her life, it had to have been bad for her.

'_Maybe if I look up on my computers what that compound was for, before it became Xenomorph infested, it will tell me what was done to her…' _he thought. He knew she didn't remember what had happened; she had said her earliest memories were of humans keeping her and her _'siblings'_, and she didn't seem like the type to lie.

He would look up the history of the compound later; right now he had an injury to take care off.

He hated bullet wounds from humans. It was a pain in the ass. First, sometimes he would have to open up the wound further, just to get the bullet out. And when it came out, it was like hell unleashed. He hated it, but he didn't stop hunting for such a stupid reason. He enjoyed hunting; it was what he was made for, trained for.

He grabbed the medical tools he would need, and placed them on a medical tray, so he could easily pick them out. Being careful, he washed over the wound, and inspected it. It wasn't too bad, but the bullet was still in there, and it was hurting.

He reached down and grabbed a needle, and carefully injected the medicine into his shoulder. He groaned, and after put the needle down. The medicine he had used would help keep the wound from infecting, like the needle he had given Saleta.

Now the worst part. He grabbed another medical tool, specially designed for bullet wounds. He took a deep breath, looked at his wound and started to bring the medical tool up close. This was going to hurt like a bitch.

He brought the tool into the wound, and roared in pain as he looked for the bullet inside of him. He quickly found it, it wasn't far into him, and he immediately took it out. He put the tool down fast, and pressed his hand over the side of his wound. At least it had gone quicker than past experiences.

He growled, tapping his mandibles against each other furiously. He took the cloth from before, cleaned it of the past blood, and started to clean the wound again. It was bleeding more, but getting the bullet out was worth it.

After it was cleaned, he started to bandage it with the same bandaging he used for Saleta's wound. Again it stuck to the skin without any adhesive or anything like that. He sighed in relief. Tomorrow morning he would take off the bandaging, and continue his hunt again. The wound would most likely be fine by morning.

**MEANWHILE…**

Saleta snapped out of her sleep when she heard a loud roar echo in the ship. She got up wearily, and searched to see if Aderane was in the room. He wasn't.

She got up and walked to the door. She looked down the hallways for him, but he was nowhere.

"Aderane?" she spoke. There was no answer. _'Is he hurt? Why is he hurt?!' _she thought. She started to run through the hallway, looking for Aderane. Every room she came to she looked for him, but he was nowhere. She continued to search until she remembered the specific hallway she was in.

'_Could…Could he be in there…?' _She wondered, remembering the medical room he had brought her to days ago. She shook as she slowly walked to the room. She didn't want to go in there, but if it meant to find out if Aderane was hurt or not, she would go in.

She finally reached the doorway, and looked inside to see Aderane wrapping bandage on his shoulder. His armor was off, and he was almost done what he was doing.

"Aderane!" she shouted, running to him. Surprised, he turned around. Saleta hit him hard on the chest as she ran to him, and started feeling his skin.

"Are you hurt? Who hurt you?" she asked. She was searching all over him, looking for a wound.

"I-I'm fine now Saleta." He said. He put the bandage down on the medical tray.

"But I heard you, you roared in pain! What's wrong?" She put a hand on the bandaging, and he stiffened and gasped from her touch.

"This is where you're hurt?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm fine now Saleta. Don't worry." He said, slowly lifting her hand off of him.

"No, no, who did this? No one hurts my loved ones!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Aderane asked, completely token off guard.

"My family, friends, anyone close to me, no one hurts them!" she said.

Aderane sighed. "It's alright. I've already taken care of them." He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her anger.

"No, I want them! Let me sink my teeth into them!" she growled.

"Saleta…it's alright…" Aderane said calmly. She finally gave in, and laid her head in his chest while he stroked her.

"No one hurts those I care about Aderane…" she said. "If one of us is killed in the Hive, we all mourn for their death, not just Mother. We avenge them, no matter what."

Aderane nodded. "Saleta, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me…"

"But I will worry." Saleta said. She looked up at him again. "Aderane, you're my friend. I care for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be okay Saleta, I promise." He said. He hugged her close to him, feeling the warmth coming from her.

"Good…" she said. She glanced around the room and he could feel her stiffen. "Can… can we leave now, Aderane?"

He nodded, remembering her fear of the room. She left him, and they both walked to the door. "Let's eat Saleta. You must be hungry." Her face brightened and she nodded. They walked together to the kitchen.

Aderane got out the meat, and cut it up for him and Saleta. She watched again as he did so. They walked to the lounge after, and sat on the floor together, instead of the chairs. Aderane sat cross-legged, while Saleta sat on her bottom, legs together and to her side. They started to eat, and again Aderane noticed Saleta didn't sniff or hesitate to eat the meat. He had gained all of her trust.

"Saleta, your family…can you tell me more about them?" he asked after he ate a piece of meat.

She nodded while she chewed. "I'd do anything for you Aderane, my friend." She said with a smile.

"I'd do anything for you too Saleta." He replied, smiling with his upper mandibles.

"We colonize, like I've said before, and require humans or other beings to breed. We like using humans though. They make strong brethren for us." She explained, grabbing another piece of meat and eating it.

"We eat anything that has meat on it, mostly the dead bodies of our siblings' hosts. Some of us go hunting however, and we must bring back food for our Mother. She eats every few days, three to five. She produces the eggs holding our brothers, and tells us what we must do, when we do it, and what she may sense is going to happen. She has a natural ability to sense danger, even if it's many days away. She tells us when humans are coming, and we prepare for them."

"She is very important to you I take it? You'd do anything for her?" Aderane asked.

Saleta nodded as she ate another piece. "Anything she tells us, we do. No questions asked. We obey her, and sometimes we obey orders from our lead brothers, who take those orders from Mother. My brother Q'rin is a lead brother. He is very wise and strong." She said smiling.

Aderane nodded. "That is good. Good leadership skills."

"Yes, he is a great leader." She was beaming with glory of her brother.

'Is there anything else, anything very important about you Xenomorphs?" he asked.

Saleta thought for a moment as she chewed yet another piece of meat. "No, nothing really comes to mind."

"How many hours did you say you sleep again?" he asked.

"We sleep a lot, mostly during the day. But we take different turns sleeping, some of us must stay awake while others sleep, so we can still serve Mother if anything was to happen." She answered.

"I see…" Aderane said. He ate another piece of meat. They shared the meat between them, and the tray emptied after a while.

"Aderane, will you still be taking me back home? To my family?" Saleta asked like she had the day before.

Aderane nodded. "Of course Saleta. I always keep my word when I make promises." He said.

Saleta nodded. Aderane then started to get up, and Saleta followed. He took the tray to the kitchen, Saleta following. After, he started to walk to his room again.

"Saleta, I've had a rough day, so, I'm going to go to sleep now." He said as they entered.

"But Aderane, can't we play fight again? Like yesterday?" she asked.

Aderane shook his head. "Not today Saleta. Maybe tomorrow." She nodded, disappointed.

"Okay…"

He walked to the bed and lay down, covering himself with the blankets. Saleta crawled in beside him underneath the blankets, and snuggled him. He was on his side, and she pressed against him for his warmth. She nudged her head into him, smiling. She rubbed against his arms and he wrapped them around her and hugged her close.

She looked at the bandage on his shoulder. She reached her head up to it, and nudged into it softly, her smile gone. Aderane noticed this and somewhat gasped again like before. Was she doing that to be spiteful? She rubbed her head around the wound, not touching it at all. No, she was doing that to show pity for his pain, that was it.

Aderane nodded, and nudged his head into hers. He purred with the back of his throat and rubbed her back. She smiled again. 

"I like it when you rub the side of my head…" she said, eyes closed and relaxed.

"Like this?" Aderane rubbed behind her ear. She grinned and nudged into Aderane's chest harder.

"Just like that Aderane…" she said. He continued rubbing behind her ear for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her again. She moved her arms up, and held them against his chest. Aderane reached down to beside her ear.

"Sleep Saleta…just go to sleep…" he said softly. She nodded against him, and her breathing slowed as she drifted to sleep. Aderane's tiredness from the day caught up with him, and he rested his chin on the top of Saleta's head. He shut his eyes, and drifted to sleep with her.

'_No…Saleta's not like Hi'lie…she's different. I won't let what happened to Hi'lie happen to her…never…'_


	11. GREAT NEWS GIRLIES AND MENSIES!

Hey everyone! RK's got some great news!

I was reading an AVP comic book (book formatted) the other day, and it got me back into AVP (but I still love anime! xP). I read the first two original ones, and sadly I found out that the idea of a human living with predators like in my fanfic AVP: The Human Predess had already been taken. It may have only been a year in the novel, but it made me sad and happy. Turns out predators are real assholes XD Men anyway…yeah…it is the men that are assholes in the predator race! WTH?!

If you get a chance, read the comic books of AVP! They're a lot of fun to read, and they're great. Though the second is very hard to follow kinda….I still don't get it XD

Anyway, so I got back into AVP again (I always loved it though) and I was thinking,

"hmm…..methinks I got a plot idea for Xeno Child finally….And I'm a lot better at writing now…..HMMM……"

So I finally decided to start Xeno Child again! I have a better plot now, and a more realistic view of situations, and I'm all in all a better writer. Plus, the comic books gave me some ideas, and references, so it really does help!

I've already started rewriting the first chapter. Things will be roughly the same in the story, but I have changed it a bit more into it (like maybe in the first 2 or 3 chapters you see a mixture of the original plot and a mix of the new) so yeah, it'll be fun!

Please forgive for not continuing this fanfic so long ago. I got out of AVP so it wasn't my main interest, but now it's been brought out again. I also didn't have a good plot back then, but now I'm certain I can do it! I'm real happy now :D I still suggest you read the comics somehow! I haven't read the Aliens darkhorse comics yet, but I really hope to, and the predator ones are great.

Anyway, guess I better get the first chappie finished, eh? I hope to see you all soon! Gosh, how I missed this story x3

Luv ya all! Sorry for the wait!

-RocknKitty


	12. REMAKE HAS NOW BEEN WRITTEN!

**Hey everyone, I JUST FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW XENO CHILD!!!! SO GO FIND AND READ IT! I'VE STARTED CHAPTER 2 AS WELL! **

**GO EVERYONE, GO! FLY, FLY AWAY TO READ!!!!!!!**

**Kope: you're too enthusiastic and creepy T.T**

**RK: FRYING PAN!**

**Kope: What?**

**RK: BAM BAM! *whacks Kope with a frying pan***

**Anyway, go read, and watch that fanfic and subscribe to that one. I will no longer be putting anything on this one. See ya all later! Thanks for the wait!**

**-RK**


End file.
